the gods and the demigods read the lightning thief
by phyrex
Summary: The title pretty much says it. Pretty much the demigods are sent from the future to the past. the humor and drama will come later so dont worry. this is my first fan fic that like this.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Angry demigods

Mount Olympus was quiet, with all the gods not fighting. In the throne room a golden ripple appeared and out fell eleven demigods who were confused and worried. The throne room alarms went off and the twelve Olympians came in. When the demigods saw where they were, they started shouting at the gods angrily.

"What do you want now, huh?"

"You first take away Percy, and then you want something more?"

"If saving the world as we know it is not enough, what is?"

A blonde girl, with stormy gray eyes and a frown on her face, shouted, "shut up!" when they quieted down; she directed her question at the confused, but slightly agitated, gods. "Do you recognize us at all?" when the gods shook their heads no, she asked worriedly, "what year is it?"

Zeus answered, "1990. Why?"

"Well that explains it. Were from the future," said the blonde girl frustrated.

Just then a letter appeared in front of the girl. She picked it up and read it out loud:

**Dear slightly peeved demigods and confused gods,**

** I have brought these demigods into the past because the future is messed up. Do not kill these demigods, or everything will be destroyed. Also Connor you may want to step two feet to the right. You will be reading books to help change the future. You will be amazed by what these books are about. The gods present will help change the future, but no killing anyone, that includes you Ares. There will be seven to start with, but there will be more.**

** Best wishes,**

** Phyrex**

After Annabeth read the note, another golden ripple appeared, and Percy Jackson fell on Connor. Annabeth ran over to Percy helped him up, slapped him across the face, then hugged him with absolute happiness and love written on her face.

"Is that really you Annabeth," asked Percy disbelieving.

"Yes, seaweed brain, it is," answered Annabeth happily. Annabeth then explained what was going on.

Connor then got up frustrated and said, "Ouch! Why was I supposed to move two feet to the right if I was just going to get landed on?"

A note appeared in front of him and it read itself out loud in powerful voice:

**I told you to step two feet to the right so you could soften Perseus's fall!**

After that it just disappeared.

"Well can you at least tell us who you are," asked Zeus sounding a little scared.

"I am Percy Jackson," said Percy. Thunder shook the building and another note appeared which Annabeth read out loud again.

**You need to give your full title. **

**Phyrex**

"Ok. Let me start again. I am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, retriever of the lightning bolt, helm of darkness, and the golden fleece, holder of the sky, defeater of Kronos, ex bearer of the mark of Achilles, praetor of the twelth legion of Rome and boyfriend to Annabeth," said Percy Jackson bored.

"I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, official architect of Olympus, and girlfriend to Percy Jackson, or how I call him, seaweed brain," said Annabeth happily.

"Wait! You're dating that sea scum? Why," asked Athena bewildered.

"Because he is the sweetest, most wonderful, person I have ever known. Plus he has saved my sorry hide more time than I can count, mother," answered Annabeth honestly.

"I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, and praetor of the twelth legion of Rome," said Jason sounding proud.

"What is Romans doing with Greeks," asked Ares.

"The future is really messed up," said Jason sadly.

"I am Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite," said Piper nervously.

"I am Leo Valdez, or Flaming Valdez, son of Hephaestus, fire user," said Leo sounding ecstatic.

"We are Travis and Connor Stoll, son of Hermes, and head counselors of the Hermes cabin," said Travis and Connor Stoll in perfect unison while smirking. Hermes beamed at his sons.

"I am Nico DiAngelo, son of Hades, and king of ghost," said Nico like it was no big deal.

"I am Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter," said Katie shyly. Demeter looked happy to see her daughter.

"I am Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes," said Chris scared.

"I am Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, and lieutenant of Artemis," said Thalia proudly.

"What happened to Zoë," asked Artemis worried.

"You will probably find out later," answered Thalia sadly.

"I am Clarisse LaRue, daughter of Ares, and drakon slayer," said Clarisse.

"My daughter slayed a drakon? Go girl," exclaimed Ares.

A golden flashed appeared, and left behind a book. When Percy went to see the title he paled and said," shit! Why does it have to be this book?" Annabeth went and read the title out loud. It read:

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians The lightning Thief**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"**I Accidentally Vaporize my Pre-Algebra Teacher," **read hermes.

"man perce, what did your Pre-algebra teacher do to you," asked Nico a little bit scared.

"she was down right evil," answered Percy darkly.

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

Annabeth sighs, "no one does."

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:**

**close this book right now. Believe what ever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**** Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

All the demigods shuddered. The gods looked worried.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages—if you feel something stirring inside—stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before**_**they**___**sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

" but you did not," said ares and Clarisse.

**My name is Percy Jackson.**** I'm twelve years old. Until a**_**few**___**months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?**

"yes came," came the chorus reply from the demigods.

**Yeah. You could say that.**

"told yah," said thalia.

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan— twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"what did you see? Oh that sounds like so much fun," said annabeth.

**I know—it sounds like torture.**

Annabeth just rolled her eyes at this comment.

**Most Yancy field trips were.**

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee.**

"was that Chiron," asked piper.

"yes," said percy sheepishly.

**You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

"when are you never in trouble," asked Nico. Percy just shrugged his shoulders at this.

**Boy, was I wrong.**

Percy just started to glare.

**"See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

"That's sweet! What were you aiming at," asked ares with a mad glare in his eyes.

"no where in particular," said percy angily.

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.**

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

percy's facial expression went from a glare to a grimace.

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover**

"the satyr," asked Zeus venomously.

**in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**.

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled.**

"father! Before you say anything, he is a good friend," shouted thalia angrily. "he helped find the golden fleece that brought me back."

**He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"he is so going to blow his cover," said zeus almost smiling.

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

"please do it, percy! Please," begged ares with puppy dog eyes, that just made him look creepy.

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

Annabeth looked ready to murder the girl.

**"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

"AW! Will you at least battle with me," asked ares.

"I will beat you sorry hide, but sure ares, I would have the honor of sparring you," answered percy. "after this chapter though."

Ares nodded his head.

**"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there.**

"yes I wished I did," muttered percy sadly.

**In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"they have been there longer then that," said Nico.

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a**_**stele,**___**for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

"sure that was it," muttered percy angrily.

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

" no more like, sea spawn," said athena matter-of-factly.

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

"there he goes again, with almost blowing his cover," said thalia.

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you**_**shut up**_**?"**

"what! I bet Chiron did not take kindly to that," said chris.

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

**"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

"busted. Jinx," said connor and travis.

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

All the gods shuddered at the reminder.

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied.**

**"And he**_**did**___**this because ..."**

**"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god,**

"god," shouted all the gods indignantly.

**and—"**

**"god?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

"hey! I at least know now," said percy.

**"Titan," I corrected myself. "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead.**

"that's right, sea scum, and ew," said Athena.

**And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"**

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

No one looked good now. Not even percy.

**"—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

**Some snickers from the group.**

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"wow! Ironic," said annabeth.

**"Busted," Grover muttered.**

**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

"really! Wow! I did not even think that was possible," said piper.

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

"hah" came the reply to that.

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

"do all guys act like that," asked artemis.

"no. just the stupid ones," said annabeth.

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

**I knew that was coming.**

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go— intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

"more than that, seaweed brain," said annabeth.

**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

**"About the Titans?"**

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

**"Oh."**

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

"we know that feeling," said piper.

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever**_**lived,**___**and their mother, and what god they worshiped.**

"wow. So that is going to help you a lot percy," said Jason.

**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C— in my life. No—he didn't expect me to be**_**as good;**___**he expected me to be**_**better.**___**And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

"probably was," sighed Apollo.

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city.**

**I** **figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York State had been weird since Christmas.**

"wow! What got your toga in twist, uncle Z," asked hermes.

**We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from**_**that**___**school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

**"Detention?" Grover asked.**

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean—I'm not a genius."**

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

"really, grover," sighed thalia.

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home.**

**She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

"mommas boy," said clarrisse.

"I really do miss my mom," said paercy with a longing face.

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends—I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists—and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

**"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

If looks could kill, annabeth would win. So to take her mind off this percy kissed annabeth. It worked. When they stopped all percy said with a straight face to all the bewildered gods," please continue, lord hermes."

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—"**

**"—the water—"**

**"—like it grabbed her—"**

Everyone was shocked to say the least.

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey—"**

**"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

"never guess your punishment, percy," said travis.

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

**"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me.**_**I**___**pushed her."**

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

**"But—"**

**"You—**_**will**_—**stay—here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

A collective sigh went around the room from all the demigods.

**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "**_**Now**_**."**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

"Is it better than my stare?" Ares wondered

"Of course it is Ares" Percy proudly answered

"Prove it than"

Percy gave everyone in the room the evil stare, and everyone shivered. It was creepy how he could act so innocent and evil. Nico shadow trveled to his dads lap and asked," hold me?" hades was first shocked than held his son.

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?**

"She is getting excited," said nico.

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

**I wasn't so sure.**

"your right, son," said Poseidon.

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

" when is it ever," said Jason surprisingly enough.

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

"stupid," said travis, connor, hermes, and Apollo.

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

Everyone just snorted to that. Poseidon actually grabbed percy into a hug to just make sure he was still there.

**I said, "I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on**_**Tom Sawyer**___**from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

"maybe theres still hope for you yet," said hermes.

**"Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't..."**

**"Your time is up," she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

Poseidon yelled," you sent a fury after my son!" hades started to whimper.

**Then things got even stranger.**

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

"good old Chiron," said hera.

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword—Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

"awesome," everyone yelled except percy who was being crushed by his dad.

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

"wimp," said ares.

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

"how is that natural," asked haphaestus.

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water.**_**Hisss!**_

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

**I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

"how is the mist still effecting him," asked artemis.

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

**I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

**I said, "Who?"**

**"Our**_**teacher.**_ **Duh!"**

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

"teach gover to lie right," said connor writing it down.

**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

**"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

"at least he knows how to lie," said travis awed.

**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"That is the end of the chapter," said hermes.

"lets fight now, Jackson," said ares with a manic gleam in his eye. After ares said this though, a ripple appeared and out fell five people.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

When the demigods got up the first one started shouting at percy Jackson.

"where did you go Jackson," said a dark skinned warrior looking girl in a purple toga.

"hey perce," said a wrestler looking dude, with a baby looking face.

"hey percy," said a mexican looking girl.

"introduce yourself," thundered zeus.

"you have to use your full title," said Percy Jackson. They all turned around except one.

"percy/ is that really you," asked a full grown woman with green eyes.

"yes mom," said percy. She then ran up to percy and hugged him. The other three people knelt in front of the gods.

The first one to speak was the dark skinned warrior. " I am reyna, daughter of Bellona, praetor of the twelfth legion.

The wrestler looking dude said shyly," I am frank zhang, son of mars."

The Mexican looking one said," I am hazel levesque, daughter of pluto."

Percy's mom said," I am sally Jackson blofis, clear sighted mortal."

Percy then explained to everyone why they were there. He then said," ia m about to spar ares. Who wants to see his butt handed to him?"

Everyone raised there hands. Ares showed them the arena. Ares asked percy," classic, or modern?" percy just showed up riptide.

Ares was the first to move. Percy blocked ares slash and started to make a whirlpool around himself. He then started making earthquakes to throw off ares balance. Percy then started attacking. He slashed, hacked, and stabbed. Ares was doing all he could to not get hit. Percy then hit ares with a wave and laughed at ares saying, ":is that the best you can do?"

Ares got up, with a new fire in his eyes. He splitted his sword into two and started attacking percy again. Percy just laughed like a maniac and blocked all his attacks. "don't get you get it, ares. You have strength. Nothing else. Even strength has to bow down to wisdom sometimes."

Percy then disarmed ares, slashed holes into his clothes, and cut his ankle. Percy the said," I learned that even strength has to bow down to wisdom, Athena, from you totally beautiful daughter."

Everyone just looked at him in shock. Zeus whimpered and said," he is the most powerful half blood I have ever seen. I am scared."

All the demigods and his mother who have never seen him fight, were shocked to say the least. A few of them looked liked, _'I never want to get on hisbad side.' _Percy said," lets continue reading the book now.


End file.
